Together forever
by AnimeFreak1326
Summary: What if Rick and Daryl were together before the apocalypse. Their story starting from when they were 15 years old, to the end of the world as we know it. This is a Boy x Boy fanfic, don't like don't read it. This is my First Fanfiction so try not to be too harsh. Thanks. :3 Please review so I know If I should continue the story or not.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months now since we have been living together, but seven years that me and Daryl have actually been together romantically. We finally admitted that we had feeling for each other when we were 15 years old. It was right after Karate practice on the walk home that I couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore and blurted out that I like him.

*** 7 Years ago

"You ready to go?" I asked Daryl just as he was giving his thanks to our sensei for a great class."yes, just give me a second to grab my bag" he replied as he bowed to sensei then disappeared into the changing room to get his stuff.

I waited by the doors and said my goodbyes to my fellow classmates as they left the dojo, many of them asking if Daryl and I needed a lift home. I gave them all the same answer, " no thanks, its a nice night I think we are going to walk". Only one girl kept insisting that she drive us home, her name was Lori, everyone says she is quite fond of me. I told her that maybe next week I would take her up on her offer, She smiled and replied " please do, see you tomorrow at school", she walked away with a clear blush on her face.

Daryl finally emerged from the change room and walked towards me gesturing towards outside. I walked out the door with him close beside me. "she seems to like you a lot, that Lori girl". I smiled at the odd confession coming from Daryl. "I suppose she does" I replied with a smirk. "Shes cute, maybe you should ask her out". I was surprised to say the least that Daryl even mentioned a possible date with her. He looked jealous more then anything when he said it, but looked completely serious at the notion of me dating her.

I loved seeing him jealous, it meant he gave a damn about me. " Nah, I have my eye on someone much better then her". He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me like he was insulted I never told him, "that's the first I have ever heard of this, who is it?" he asked me but looked as if he didn't really want to know. He looked so sad That I couldn't stop myself from saying "you". He looked so shocked his mouth slightly ajar as if he was about to say something, then closed it again. He looked into my eyes searching for some clue as to if I was telling the truth.

I took this opportunity to lean in close so that I could feel his uneven breath against my lips. His eyes looked glassy as if he were tired and his eyelids were about to fall shut. I closed my eyes and leaned closer till I felt his lips against mine. They were softer then I had ever imagined, It wasn't my first kiss, but it was so chaste and brief it might as well have been. I pulled away after a few seconds even though I had to stop myself from wanting more. His eyes were open and he was staring at me like just seen a ghost.

Then did something I never thought I would see him do. He grabbed me and smashed our lips together, I closed my eyes and my hands darted for his hair. It was something I always loved about him, my fingers tangled into his shaggy brown locks and pulled him closer. His finger nails dug into my hips as he let out a moan. He pulled away and looked at me, "About time you told me" he said with a smug look on his face like he just won a race.


	2. Chapter 2

I got ready for school thinking about Daryl and what happened last night. After the kiss we walked home in peaceful silence. The funny thing is we live right next to each other so when we parted we knew we weren't far from each other. He kissed my cheek shyly before departing into his house. I went straight to my room when I entered my house and ignored my mother asking how my day was and my brother asking me to read him a bedtime story.

When in my room I just layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what was to become of us now. Before I knew it I had drifted off and was already dreaming about Daryl, I dreamt about him almost every night so it was nothing new, but this dream felt different, more real. Like it might come true one day, and that we really will be together. I left my house the same time I always do and found Daryl where he always is in the morning, waiting for me by the sidewalk.

At first he didn't notice me, he was dazed off and looking out into the sky. What was he thinking about? "Penny for your thoughts?" I said as I walked up to his side. He looked over at me and smiled, then replied "my thoughts are much to expensive for you to afford". I couldn't help but laugh a little, " you're right, but you will tell me eventually anyways" I told him so sure of myself.

His smile wilted a little "Is this how it's going to be? We are going to go back to our same routine of pretending that we want nothing more then friendship from each other?" I was surprised he brought it up, I wasn't trying to pretend nothing happened between us. Before I knew it I was standing in front of him with our foreheads pressed together, when I replied "is that what you want?" He looked as though he had to think about what to say then shook his head. "Good, cuz after that kiss I wasn't about to let you slip away".

He lifted his gaze so we were staring into each others eyes. " Isn't it weird to start spilling your heart out and saying cheesy stuff to me when we have been nothing but friends our whole lives?" I stifled a laugh, he really is cute when he is nervous. " Yeah I guess it is, but I wanted to tell you this stuff a long time ago". His smile grew at my sudden confession, then he pulled away and grabbed my hand and started walking to school with our hands intertwined. We have known each other our whole lives and have been very close best friends so no one found it weird for us to enter the school with our hands still melded together.

I was surprised he didn't let go when the first bell rang for us to head to class, instead he led us into the boys bathroom and locked the door when I was inside. He turned to me and pushed me up against the wall with our lips crashing together in a lust filled kiss. I was taller then him by a few inches so it was funny to have him on his tip toes pushing me against the wall. His hands were pulling at my hair trying to get me to his level, I grabbed his hips and lifted him up and put him on the counter where the sinks are, and shifted between his legs without breaking the kiss. I ignored the hitch in his breath from the very sudden movement and continued devouring his lips.

I pulled back only to then go straight for his neck where I was biting and sucking leaving very clear hickey marks all over his perfect pail skin. His moans would only encourage me to keep going leaving mark after mark, he kept yanking on my hair bringing me closer, his breathing was more frantic now after every love bite. I dug my nails into his sides and he let another moan escape. I trailed my kisses back up to his mouth and started nipping at his lips and sucking on the bottom one, then letting it go and hearing him whimper like a hurt puppy. " We should stop here" I say with great distaste.

I didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to go any further then this is the school bathroom. His eyes were glassy and filled with lust and desire as he stared at me, he then planted one last chaste kiss to my lips before pushing me back and hoping off the counter and looking in the mirror. He inspected to soon to be brushed skin on his neck and just poped the collar on his shirt and straightened his hair out a bit, looking at me through the mirror every few seconds. Then he turned and faced me and messed around with my hair a bit. When he was done he patted my shoulder and left me alone in the bathroom with his words."see you later". I followed out after a few moments and descended my way down the hall way to my first class. I was looking forward to later.

**Author notes:**

Hey guys I thought I would upload chapter 2 just for the hell of it. I will most likely update this story 1-2 times a week, probably every Monday. don't hold me to that though. Reviews are appreciated, and will help me decide if I should continue with the story or not. Thanks hopefully we will be able to keep this story going for a while :3


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I started this thing with Daryl, almost every free chance we get we are attacking each other. Everyday after school we are either in my room or his making out on the bed. It seems like we don't have much time for anything else, I guess that is what years of pent up affection can do to people. But we decided that we don't have to rush things, we can take our time, that we shouldn't be ignoring everyone close to us just because we finally came to terms with our feelings.

Tonight we are going to study with a couple of our friends at his house, since both his parents passed a few years back his brother has been taking care of him. He's in the army so he isn't around much but my Mom offered for him to come over whenever he wanted to since I lost my dad last year and she knows how lonely it can get. It just seemed easier to do it there so we have peace and its quite. We are currently sitting on his couch with the TV on engulfed in each other embrace with our lips melded together awaiting our friends to arrive.

This kiss is soft and tender, no need to try and get the upper hand, well if anyone has the upper hand its me, since I am laying on top of him with his legs wrapped around my lower back pulling me into him. My hand is in his hair while my other one is occupied drawing circles on his exposed stomach. His hands are on my back his finger lightly dragging across my shirt and every so often seductively daring to go under my shirt. All my senses are going crazy all I can taste, hear and smell is him. Our tongues are dancing harmoniously in each other mouth not daring to intensify the kiss, both of us to afraid we wouldn't be able to stop if we cross that line.

A knock at the door startled us out of our little world inhabited by just us. We pull away from each other ever so slightly not to sure if we want to leave our comfortable spot in each others arms. Finally I move so that I am standing beside the couch and walk over to the door and open it. Maggie and Glenn *The power couple step in first* then Maggie pulls in two other girls, Lori and Carol. "Jeez what took you guys so long to come to the door, to busy making out?" Maggie said with a big toothy grin, I must have made a weird face cuz she punched me in the arm and said " lighten up cowboy, I was only kidding", she then walked over to Daryl and sat next to him and bumped his shoulder. she must have said something embarrassing to him because he turned beet red and and put his hand to his face to try and cover the fact that he was blushing.

I felt a small hand graze my arm and turned to find out who it belonged to, It was Lori looking shyly at me with slightly rosy cheeks, "hey Rick, hope you don't mind me and Carol tagged along. Maggie said it would be okay" of course she did, she has been trying to get me and Lori to hook up for months, and she apparently had to bring Carol who was coincidentally pinning after Daryl for years. I put on my best smile and looked her in the eye "Of course it's alright, the more the merrier" she looked relieved at my words, I guided her and Carol to the living room where Maggie, Glenn and Daryl were sitting on the couch.

Maggie was looking at me with the biggest smile on her face then turned to look back at Daryl and whispered something in his ear that somehow made him turn a darker shade a red. Lori and Carol made there way over to the other couch located in front of a coffee table. I sat on a chair beside the couch that Daryl was sitting on. When all of a sudden Maggie jumped up off the couch and said "Okay time for some fun" she then pulled two bottles of Whiskey out of her book bag. I have a bad feeling about this...


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know if that's a good idea" I say looking to Daryl expecting him to back me up, instead he goes to Maggie and grabs one of the bottles and takes the cap off and takes a few big gulps. He handed the bottle back to Maggie, his eyes looked a little watery. "Whoa, that stuff is strong". I could hear Carol giggle behind me at Daryl confession. Maggie takes a swig and kisses Glenn before handing him the bottle. He gratefully takes it and takes a few sips before handing it to me. I look at the bottle and read the label a few times before Daryl says "Stop being a pussy and take a drink, It aint gonna kill ya Rick to live a little".

I look up at him with a smile, he's just smirking away, I take a sip then almost choke." God that's nasty", I say without thinking. Everyone is now laughing at me, so I take another drink, then another and another. "Slow down there cowboy, I don't wanna have to get Glenn to carry you home" Maggie said with a giggle. I pass the bottle to Lori who just looks at it a few seconds before taking it and sipping it like a priceless wine. "It goes down better the second time" I announce. "That's usually the way it goes with hard liquor " Daryl says like I should already know that. God damn that boy looks fine I say to myself.

I look him up and down with his eyes following my every move, until I look him in the eyes again there is something there that wasn't before. Greed? Lust maybe? All I know is I want to posses him right now in front of everyone. I hadn't noticed till now but he looks like he just had sex or got out of bed, it looks great on him. Tousled dark hair, Hazy ice blue eyes, toned body very noticeable through clothing, Lips pink and ready to kiss. I want him so bad right now. And by the looks of it he feels the same way. If I already feel this way without alcohol, I probable shouldn't drink anymore or I might do something very very stupid in the heat of the moment.

I look away from him so that I don't feel the urge to Jump him and turn my attention to Carol who is currently chocking even worse then I was on it. Maggie takes the bottle then yells "Body shots!", I cant help but laugh cuz It seems the alcohol has already taken affect on the girls cuz they all join in with Maggie chanting, "Body shots, body shots, body shots". Glenn goes to the kitchen for a minute then returns with a cut up lime and salt. I guess everyone has their heart set on this I say to myself. I turn to Daryl who is now talking with a drunk looking Carol. Maggie and Glenn go first and by the looks of it it's a real turn on. Maggie calls for me to go next, Lori practically jumps up beside me "you can do it off of me if you want".

I look over at Daryl who is now looking at Maggie with pleading eyes."How about we make things interesting? Rick you do a body shot off of Daryl. Then Carol can do one off of Lori." I practically jump at the new idea," That's alright with me if Daryl is cool with it" Everyone then looks to Daryl to confirm it, He just has this smug look on his face "yeah that's fine with me". I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, and look down to Lori who is now sighing and looks disappointing at me. "Next time I guess" she says as she lets out another sigh.

I walk over to the table that is set up for this, Daryl is already taking off his shirt and Carol is just gaping at him like he is a god. I don't blame her cuz I have pretty much the same look, even though I have seen him naked hundreds of times throughout our lives. It still ceases to amaze me how beautiful he is. He lays on the table and I just hover awkwardly over him while I wait for Maggie to put the salt and liqueur on him, then put the lime upside down in his mouth and tells him to keep it there. I slowly and sexually lick the salt from his chest, My tongue lingering much longer then needed. I work my way down to the Whiskey in his belly button and drink it out, then work my tongue back up his chest and up his neck, all the while I hear little moans barley hear able to me escape his lips, and the soft breaths of the people around us.

I finally reach the lime but don't take it right away I look him in the eyes and see my reflection and boy do I ever look like a predator about to eat his prey. I put my lips to the lime and hear him suck in a deep breath, I lick it slowly then take it with my mouth and suck while pulling away from him. He lets out the breath he was holding in and sits up carefully. I take the lime out of my mouth and turn to Maggie when I hear her about to speak. " That was so... incredibly Hot!" I can feel my face grow hotter as Carol and Lori agree with her. I look to Glenn who is just nodding his head in agreement, then back to Daryl who is yet another shade of pink.

Daryl grabs the bottle of whiskey and chugs the rest of it like nothing. Glenn proceeds to put music on while Carol and Lori have there turn. Daryl goes into the kitchen and I follow close behind him. when I know they can no longer see us I take both his hands and pin them above his head and start devouring his mouth. He moans into the kiss almost as if on cue, my hands trail down his arms and chest and rest comfortable on his hips. I pull away to look at him but he only pulls me back into the kiss and shoves his tongue roughly into my mouth and its me this time who cant stop from moaning.


	5. Chapter 5

I hear footsteps coming towards us, I pull away from Daryl which earns me a whimper from his perfectly bruised red lips. You can clearly tell someone was kissing him, I hoped everyone was to drunk to notice. But at the same time I want everyone to know that he is mine. I take a step away from him as soon as Carol enters the room.

She was clearly looking for Daryl because as soon as she spotted him she was sticking to him like glue, asking him if he wanted to dance with her. He looked over to me to see if I was okay with him dancing with her, even though he had a look in his eye that begged me to ask him to stay with me instead. I cast my eyes to the ground then to Carol, "you two kids go have fun" I say before pushing them toward the door to the living room where Maggie was grinding on Glenn. He was clearly enjoying it because I could see the obvious erection in his tight jeans.

Carol pulled on Daryl until they were in the middle of the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck like that was were they always belonged. Daryl looked awkwardly around trying to figure out where to put his hands. Carol took his hands in hers and placed them on her hip and moved in so there body's where flush against each other, then wrapped her arms around his neck again running her fingers through his hair. I growled without realizing, just the thought of her near him made me furious but actually seeing it drove me over the edge.

I see her lean in close and whisper something in his ear, he turned pink almost immediately and started shaking his head back and forth. I was to cot up in what was going on in front of me I hadn't noticed Lori was standing beside me with her hand drawing shapes on the small of my back. I turned to her and gasped when her hand went under my shirt.,"What are you doing?" I ask with my eyes wide with shock. "I want you", she replied simply "I have for a while now, its starting to drive me crazy not having you at least once." I cant believe what I am hearing, did she really just say that to me. Then all of a sudden she leaned in and placed a small kiss to my lips, lingering more then necessary.

Before I can even say anything Daryl is between us staring at Lori with his hands on her shoulders holding her back, like she was gonna jump me any second. "Ahh...hh u..unm" is all I manage to get out. Daryl lets go of his hold on Lori and looks over to me with such anger in his expression but such hurt and sadness in his eyes. I hurt him... God I feel so guilty, I should have seen it coming. I mean she has been coming on to me for months. I cant stand seeing him like this, so I reached forward and took his hand which was curled into a fist and tangled his fingers with mine.

I let him squeeze my hand so tight it turned white, whatever it takes to get his mind off of what had just happened. He was still looking at me, though his gaze was softer now. Much more understanding then the look of death from before. I didn't look away to see if the others were still there or not, I leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss upon his beautiful lips. His eyes flutter closed, and I let mine fall as well as I place my other hand upon his cheek and pull his body close to mine. I open my lips slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss if he wishes, which he does by gliding his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine.

His free hand darts to my hair and pulls, hard. Bringing me as close to him as I can get, my finger traces circles on his cheek and I hear him moan faintly. I pull away slightly to look at his beautiful face I never tire of seeing and brush a strand of his wild dark locks from his eyes. I lift my gaze up to look past him at the other faces in the room. Carol, Lori, Maggie and Glenn all have the same look upon their faces. Shock, surprise, curiosity, except Lori and Carol look a sad and betrayed. Fuck, what do we do now...


	6. Chapter 6

I look over at Daryl, he is staring down at his shoes not daring to meet anyone's eyes. Should I be feeling ashamed that I did that? "It was a mistake, I'm drunk I was feeling a little curious" Daryl says as he lifts his head up to meet Maggie's eyes and then looks to Carol who is still gaping at him. I cant help the stinging feeling in my eyes now, I feel like the tears forming in my eyes are about to fall.

I quickly blink them away and turn to Daryl who doesn't bother looking at me just looks at the wall in front of him. "It will never happen again Daryl I promise, It was my fault I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry" I tell him before I push my way past everyone and head straight for the door. Once I am on the street I don't walk the 10 feet to my house, I just keep walking down the street not knowing where my destination is. I need to think, alone.

***Daryl's POV***

I want to tell Rick not to leave that I didn't mean what I said, but it was too late. I had already said all those things to him, to everyone. I cant take it back, Even if I wanted to he was already gone out the door before I could even open my mouth to form words. "Don't be stupid Darry, go after him" Maggie says to my while placing her hand on my arm. " I'm not as stupid as you two seem to think I am, I knew this was going on." She looked me in the eyes and I couldn't believe it when all I saw was understanding. I nodded and hugged her before walking up to Carol and pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear "sorry."

she laughed lightly "Its okay, I kinda thought you two were... I guess I was right." She squeezed me tightly then let go, I turned to Lori who had a discussed look on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest " I'm not gonna give him up, so be ready for competition" she spat out thinking she sounded intimidating. I shrugged "Fine by me, I always win." I jogged out the door down the street, knowing he wouldn't go home after something like this. I just hope he will forgive me.

**Author**** Notes:**

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I have so much homework to do so didnt really have that much this week. I will be switching between Daryl and Rick's POV throughout the story just so you know. I know I left things kinda tense between them but I promise they will make it through this also I promise next week's chapter will be longer. Thanks for sticking with me this long :)


	7. Chapter 7

I ran down the street hoping that eventually I would catch up to Rick. Why is it that whenever it involves him I go crazy? I mean I know I like him alot, I have for a very long time now. But could all of this jealousy be because I love him?

I can faintly see a figure down a little ways down the road, could it be Rick? I sure hope so, because my jogging has turned into a full on sprint. "Rick!" I shout at the dark figure 20 feet ahead of me. He looks back, I see the light blue eyes I love pierce through the darkness. He stops and holds my eyes with his.

I finally catch up to him when he jumps forward and knocks me to the ground, he is now on top of me breathing heavily. His eyes are glazed with tears and he is not smiling but frowning. "Why did you follow me?" He bites out sharply.

"Because I care about you, I hate to see you hurt." I say in the hopes he will calm down enough to hear me out. He puts his face to the crook of my neck and I can feel the tears drip onto my shirt. I pull him close to me and put my hand on his back and the other on his head and pet him gently. "Shhh.. shh, Its okay Rick. Talk to me, Please."

He holds me tighter then I thought he was capable of in this moment, I always forget how strong he is because he is so gentle to me. "Don't you dare leave me, I wont let you no matter how hard you try." He says angrily in my ear. I cant help but feel relieved that he still wants me at all.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm so sorry about what happened, I was being stupid." I say while kissing his ear and nuzzling my nose into his neck. I hear him laugh a little at my cat like gesture. He pulls back so I can barely see his face before he puts his lips to mine. He runs his tongue lightly against my bottom lip, before I part them and he pushes it into my mouth.

We stay like this with our tongues colliding and holding each other closely, so afraid the other will let go. He pulls back from the kiss hesitantly and moves to stand up, he puts his hand out for me to take it. I do gratefully of course, we begin to walk down the road back to our houses. I don't know what I would do without him. I'm so glad that he cares enough about me to forgive for the stupid things I do, he always has that's one of the MANY thing I love about him...

**Authur Notes:**

Hey guys, I know its not very long I'm sorry about that. I just have so much homework. I wasn't even going to update but I thought I should, so I pushed away the pile of crap work and did something I LOVE. I hope you will all continue to support me in this journey. Please Favorite, Follow and Review to let me know what you would like to happen in their love life, or to just let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Thanks a bunch :3


End file.
